


7th Sense...Secret Stimulant

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake’s Heaven…….Avon Calling…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Sense...Secret Stimulant

We are so close…yet so far…

We long for each other…

We see one another...

We can’t take our eyes off the other…

We feel the chemistry between us…….

Flowing throughout our veins…

We are tortured by our desires…

We can only…want…need…

We can't speak of our love…

We can’t act on our emotions...

We must hide what we feel inside…

We can’t take any more…

We can’t live without each other…

We both know, how much we love the other…

We belong together…

We are as one…

Knowing…is never enough.......

The End


End file.
